<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost cat by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635674">Lost cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Sleeping Together, its only sapnap tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette looked at the cat that was hiding in the bush. It looked angry and was hissing constantly at the boy, yet it didn't move that much when picked up and carried away from the forest.</p>
<p>or, Karl finds an injured cat without knowing it's actually a shapeshifter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there! this isn't actually a history, it's just going to be scenes that will eventually progress. it will have a timeline, just no continuous chapters.</p>
<p>also! this doesn't take place in the dsmp.</p>
<p>hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl didn't expect the night to fall so quickly while picking up berries from bushes near his cottage next to the village. He was holding a basket with all the little fruits he could gather until the sunset happened, eating some of them and throwing away the ones that didn't look edible. He would hurry up on his way back home if it wasn't because of the almost full basket, he didn't want a single berry to fall onto the ground. </p><p>His selective hands on the berries were interrupted by the rustling of nearby leaves. He looked around, nervously, keeping his basket close to his chest.</p><p>And suddenly a small meow was heard in the silence of the night.</p><p>And then again.</p><p>He walked towards the animal that made the sound, assuming it was hiding somewhere.</p><p>Karl wouldn't pick up lost animals just because of the magic of friendship and love, but that meow sounded different, like a cry for help, or at least that what he thought.</p><p>Step by step and following the non-stop meows, he found the cat. A dirty black cat just laying down there, staring at Karl for some seconds before hissing at him. Karl jumped a little, scared of the little animal, but it didn't look like it would hurt him. He took a few more steps to take a closer look to the feline.</p><p>"Hi there, little one, are you lost?" He spoke softly even though the cat wouldn't answer him, but it just would be nice if he stopped hissing. "Do you like berries? These ones are really sweet" He took a few fruits from the basket, bending down to give them to the cat. The brunette grinned when the animal ate the fruits and stopped hissing, bringing his hand up to pet him and, surprisingly, the cat didn't run away.</p><p>And it would have been okay if the feline didn't have a small wound on one of it's paws.</p><p>"So that's why you can't run away, huh?" He moved closer and saw the dried blood in the grass. Karl sighed and tried to pick up the cat, receiving a hiss followed by an angry meow. "I'm just trying to help, you're injured and if you stay here that wound is gonna get infected. You don't want that."</p><p>And as if the cat could understand him, he let himself be picked up and carried away from the forest, catching some berries from Karl's basket and eating them. The cat stopped making those angry noises and finally calmed down, even if it was just a little. That was enough for Karl.</p><p>About half an hour of hissing, cleaning, bandaging and eating berries, the cat was asleep on Karl's couch and now he finally could rest too.</p><p>...</p><p>He woke up on a fluffy couch, feeling his back leg hurt. He didn't want to be taken and get whatever that human did to him, but he was feeling better now, in fact, he felt able to shift into his human form again. </p><p>And that's what he did, he turned into a human, hugging the blanket that kept him warm on the night. And he meowed, loudly. Enough to wake up someone.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard and he turned his head towards that direction. In just a few seconds, Karl was standing there.</p><p>"You already wok- WHAT THE FUCK"</p><p>He startled because of the loud scream, digging his nails into the blanket.</p><p>"Where is the cat and who are you?"</p><p>"I am the cat" He shaked his cat ears, pointing at them as if it was obvious.</p><p>"But how- when-" Karl covered his face with his hands, taking a moment to calm down. "How did you turn into a human?" A gasp. "Are you a shapeshifter?"</p><p>"What is that" </p><p>"It's... It doesn't matter, here, let me get some clothes for you." The brunette walked to his wardrobe and took the biggest clothes he could find, then throwed them to the catboy. The feline jumped away from them, hissing softly at the poor cotton items. "It's just clothes, they aren't going to hurt you, don't worry" </p><p>When Karl saw that the other boy wasn't reacting, he sighed. Took a few steps and made the cat wear the plain white t-shirt and some basic gray sweatpants. His tan skin really contrasted with the shirt.</p><p>"I do not like" </p><p>"Have you, like, never wore clothes before?" Another sigh came out of him when the cat shook his head. "What's your name?"</p><p>"I... They called me Sapnap, if that is a name" </p><p>Karl wanted to ask 'who?' but the poor boy didn't look like he knew what a name was.</p><p>"I guess it is... I'm Karl, Sapnap" He gave Sapnap a smile, sitting down with him on the couch and inmediately regretting it when the boy jumped away. "Hey, calm down, I won't hurt you, I promise" Sapnap seemed to believe him, because in a few seconds he was back in the same spot he was before.</p><p>The brunette brought one hand up and tried to pet his ears. Sapnap flinched away, but then he got closer and leaned in to the touch in his ears and hair. Karl was amazed at how he was reacting to that simple touch, he even closed his eyes. Karl wondered how much time it had been since he was last pet like this, and he could assume two options; a really long time or never.</p><p>"Do you want something to eat, kitty?" </p><p>"I am Sapnap, not kitty..." The tan boy murmured, opening his eyes to look at Karl. </p><p>"I know you're Sapnap, it's just a pet name"</p><p>"What is that"</p><p>"It's like, a cute way of calling someone"</p><p>"Mmmh" Sapnap hummed in response, looking at the ground then at Karl. "I want food"</p><p>"Okay, stay here, I'll cook something for breakfast"</p><p>...</p><p>After a while of Karl questioning everytime he put something into the waffle mix if Sapnap would be able to eat it, he finished them. Two beautiful plates of waffles, drizzled with honey, were in the table.</p><p>"Do you think you could stand up?" Karl sticked out one of his arms to help Sapnap stand up, but the cat didn't seem to want his help. He barely could stand still with both legs and it was obvious to see. His tail swayed behind him as he accepted the brunette's help. They walked to the table step by step, sitting down each other in one chair.</p><p>Well, for Sapnap it was more curling up than sitting.</p><p>Sapnap took one waffle and sniffed it, getting honey on his face yet not caring. He was about to eat it when he felt his fingers warm up, dropping it carelessly back into the plate.</p><p>"Why hot?" He asked with a bothered face to Karl.</p><p>"Because I cooked them, it's okay, look." Karl said as he took one bite of his own waffles.</p><p>And just like that, Sapnap ate his very first human breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>